A Very Disturbing Story
by Sakura Chou Reyuuen
Summary: HIATUS:What happens when I get ahold of the Yu-Gi-Ou cast? Well read and find out! With the insane and loney friends i got what will happen to them? Beg that we don't drive them to the Mental Instute! Hey you better come! I'ma make someone to a girl!
1. A very Long And Disturbing Disclamior

Sakura: Hey there! ^_^ I'm hyper and i love it! YAY!!!!!! Anyway's Time for the Disclamir. Malik. Say it for me.  
  
Malik: Why shouold I have to?  
  
Sakura: Because i'm the author. And i could hang you from the wall and take your Sen nen rod.  
  
Malik: Good point.  
  
Sakura: Say it.  
  
Malik: (Silence).  
  
Sakura: MALIK?!?!?!  
  
Malik: What?  
  
Sakura: SAY THE DISCLAMIR!  
  
Malik: Oh yeah. (clears throat) Sakura Does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. She's only useing us.  
  
Seto: (From background) TOO TORTURE US!  
  
Sakura: NO I'M NOT!  
  
Malik: You guys are very disturbing.  
  
Seto: HEY AT LEAST I'M NOT SOME FREAK!  
  
Sakura: HEY I LIKE BEING A FREAK!  
  
Seto: SCREW YOU I'M NOT DOING THIS!  
  
Sakura: HOLD UP! YOU NEED TO BE IN THIS STORY!  
  
Seto: I don't have to!  
  
Sakura: Yes you do.  
  
Seto: How you gonna make me?!  
  
Sakura: Easy. Black Mail.  
  
Seto: You got nuhtin on me!  
  
Sakura: I could say your gay!  
  
Seto: I'm not!  
  
Sakura: Ya know Seto it's not right to keep secrets.  
  
Seto: GET ON WITH THE DAMN STORY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura: Ok ^_^.  
  
Bakura: Your a weird Mortal.  
  
Sakura: I'M NOT A MORTAL! WORLD DOMINATION MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA......................  
  
Sakura: (takes a breath).  
  
Everyone: O.o?  
  
Sakura: HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHBAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA......(passes out).  
  
Bakura: Ok i didn't expect that.  
  
Seto: Thank god she shut up!  
  
Harushi: (pops out of nowhere) KONICHIWA!  
  
Everyone: AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE GRIM REAPPER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harushi: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YES I'M THE GRIM REAPPER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kitsune: Don't worry she's just a loney.  
  
Yugi: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!?!?!?!  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
Kitsune: I would so excpet that from Seto.  
  
Seto: That's what i wanted to say.  
  
Bakura: Well you should of said it.   
  
Seto: You shut the hell up!  
  
Bakura: You!  
  
Seto: SCREW YOU!  
  
Bakura: SCREW YOU!  
  
Kitsune: Would you guys stop it. Where did Harushi go?  
  
Ryou: She's over there chaseing Yami and Malik.  
  
Yami/Malik:HELP US!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harushi: NO ONE CAN SAVE YOU FROM ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura: (wakes up) HI I'M UP!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kitsune: Your finally awake.  
  
Sakura: I passed out.  
  
Kitsune: Your fault.  
  
Sakura: Well Screw you!  
  
Kitsune: SCREW YOU!  
  
Sakura: SCREW YOU!  
  
Harushi: JERRY! JERRY! JERRY! JERRY! JERRY! JERRY! JERY! JERRY! JERRY! JERRY!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: That girl is disturbing.  
  
Harushi: I KNOW!!!!!!!!  
  
Harushi: Well while there doing that i'm gonna do the authoring!  
  
Sakura: LIKE HELL YOU ARE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kitsune: HARUSHI FOR ALL WE KNOW YOU COULD PUT THEM ALL IN THE MENTAL INSUTUE!  
  
Harushi: I know ^_^.  
  
Everyone: -_-0. 


	2. Don't worry she's gone

Sakura: Gomen Nasai. For not getting on with the story in the last chaptor. Some people were being to impolite! (Stare's at Kitsune and Harushi).  
  
Harushi/Kitsune: WHAT?!?!?!  
  
Sakura: You know why i'm glareing at you! NOW say sorry to the readers!  
  
Kitsune: Why they can't see us or hear us!?  
  
Sakura: Cuz i said so!  
  
Kitsune: I'm older than you! So i don't have ta listen!  
  
Sakura: Just say i'm very sorry readers Kitusne, Harushi.  
  
Harushi/Kitsune: I'm very sorry readers Kitsune, Harushi.  
  
Sakura: -_-0.........OK! now on with the story!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anzu: Hey guys!  
  
Yugi: WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?!?!!?!  
  
Anzu: I dunno.  
  
Yugi: Athuor why the hell is she here?!?!?  
  
Sakura: (pops out ov nowhere) Come here Yugi and i'll tell you.  
(Whispers in his ear).  
  
Yugi: OH REALLY?!?! KEWL!!!!!  
  
Sakura: I know. Don't tell anyone else. ok?  
  
Yugi: OK! Ok guys get your ass's up now and let's go and duel for money.  
  
Anzu: Yugi what happened to the heart of the cards?  
  
Yugi: Screw that!  
  
Yami: Yugi you are a very disturbed child.  
  
Yugi: SCREW YOU YAMI!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
Yugi: What, what did i do?  
  
Everyone: (silence, cricket)  
  
Yugi: Where the hell did that cricket come from oh well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile in the author lounge.....  
  
Sakura: So did you guys see the new......  
  
Kitsune: What the hell did u do to Yugi?!  
  
Sakura: Wha.....  
  
Kitsune: You've turned him into Jounuochi!.......i like it.  
  
Harushi: I don't you made him act like that ugly looking blonde!  
  
Sakura: Suck it up and don't be such a baby! It's my fic i can do what i want!  
Got it?!  
  
Harushi: Ok.  
  
Sakura: Can i get back to my coffee?  
  
Harushi/Kitsune: Yes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back with the group.....  
  
Jou: Yug....where are we goin?   
  
Yugi: Anywhere where are hearts takes us!   
  
Yami: Yugi your starting to sound like Anzu.  
  
Yugi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH................................  
  
Yugi: (Takes breath)  
  
Yugi: ........HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (passes out)  
  
Yami: Yugi -_-;  
  
Anzu: What's so bad with sounding like me?  
  
Everyone: -_-0 YOUR TO ANNOYING!!!!!!!!1  
  
Anzu: How?  
  
Bakura: Can i please kill the worthless and pathetic human?!?!?!?!  
  
Sakura: (pops out of nowhere) Hiya!  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
Bakura/Seto/Malik: WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!?!  
  
Sakura: (Get's out giant mallet and hit's them upside the head). Don't cuss! That's Jounuochi's and my job and my friends jobs!  
  
Bakura/Seto/Malik: (rubs head) Owwwwww........  
  
Sakura: Oooook.............well i'm gonna go now!  
  
Everyone: Ok.  
  
Sakura: By the way Bakura. You can send Anzu to the shadow realm.  
  
Bakura: Alright! (uses's milenium rod to send Anzu to shadow realm).  
  
Anzu: AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP ME YUUGIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Screw you.  
  
Anzu: YUGIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: (silence) DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUND UN DUND UND DUND UDND UND DUND UND DUND UDN DUND DUN DUND UDN DUN DNUND DUN DUND DUND DUND UDN DUND DUDND DUND DUND DUND DUND DUND DUN! YAY ANZU'S GONE!!!!!  
  
Yami Malik: You are very disturbing.  
  
Everyone: We know ^_^  
  
Yami Malik: o_____O  
  
Kitsune: Don't worry i'm with you. 


	3. The Hang Over

Sakura: How did you like my second Chaptor?! I liked it! It was funny!!!  
  
Kitsune: Your mind has no stopping point. does it?  
  
Sakura: NOPE!  
  
Harushi: MIDGET'S ARE FUN!  
  
Sakura: Ok Harushi-Chan we don't want to hear it now.  
  
Harushi: DON'T CALL ME CHAN!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura: WELL SCREW YOU!  
  
Harushi: SCREW YOU!  
  
Kitsune: Would you too stop it!  
  
Sakura/Harushi: Yes Sempai  
  
Kitsune: That's what i thought!  
  
Sakura: But this is MY fic not yours!  
  
Kitsune: Damn I thought that you forgot!  
  
Sakura: Not a chance!  
  
Kitsune: (under breath) Screw you.  
  
Sakura: I HEARD THAT! SCREW YOU TOO!!!!  
  
Kitsune: SCREW YOU!  
  
Harushi: JERRY! JERRY! JERRY! JERRY! JERR! JERRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: O.o  
  
Sakura/Kitsune: DON'T HATE APPRECIATE!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
Sakura/Kitsune: What????!!!!  
  
Jou: Nuthin.  
  
Sakura/Kitsune: JOUNUOCHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jou: AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT DA!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Sakura/Kitsune: COME HERE!!!!!!! WE WANNA HUG YA!!!!!!!!  
  
Jou: OH SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(They begin to chase him)  
  
Everyone: O.o  
  
Harushi: (silence) JERRY JERRY JERRY JERRY JERRY!!!  
  
Kitsune: What about Cory don't you like him?  
  
Sakura: SCREW CORY!!!!!!!! FOR BREAKING UP WITH ME!!!!!!  
  
Kitsune: Ok just makeing sure you still hate him.  
  
Harushi: Who's Cory?  
  
Sakura: (gasp)!  
  
Kitsune: You baka. You don't remeber! Why did you ask that?!  
  
Sakura: Cory is the slevey bastard that went out with me and broke up with me for no DAMN REASON!!!!!!! (starts to foam at the mouth).  
  
Harushi: Oh That guy! Now i remember!  
  
Sakura: Good!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto: O.O  
  
Everyone: (all on the floor drunk).  
  
Mai: What the heck happened here?  
  
Malik: Bakura banished Anzu to the shadow realm.  
  
Mai: Oh i see. Why didn't any of you call me?!  
  
Seto: You were off dueling. So we couldn't get you.  
  
Mai: Oh i see......  
  
Malik: -_-0....no wonder people say so much bad things about blondes. Their so stupid.  
  
Mai: HEY!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura: (says to readers) I am not a Mai hater i think she's the coolest!  
(Once again disappears)  
  
Yugi: Damn i have a Hang over!  
  
Gramps: Yugi watch your language..  
  
Yugi: Damnit gramps i know the whole damn vocab!  
  
Gramps: HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: What's wrong gramps?  
  
Gramps: I thought i saw a girl running around chaseing your Yami. And Malik.  
  
Yugi: Oh i see.Where the hell is this story going?  
  
Sakura: (Who show's out of nowhere) Go with the flow Yug. Dosen't matter where the story is goin. YUGI JUST GO WITH THE DAMN FLOW!!!!!!!!!!! (Dissappers)  
  
Yugi: Yes ma'am. (Hides behind his gramps).  
  
Bakura: So high and mighty pharoh is afraid of someone.  
  
Yami/Yugi: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryou: I don't see what's the point of you guys allways fight. You Know fighting never solved anything.  
  
Everyone: o___________O;;  
  
Seto: Are you guys hungry?  
  
Ryou: When did you become so nice?  
  
Seto: Nice me? (is drunk)  
  
Yami: Hey how did you get drunk?!  
  
Seto: I think it's because the Sake bottel i drank when you guys were arguing!  
  
Yugi: Should we lay him down? He could pass out.  
  
Everyone: (thinks) NAH!  
  
Yugi: Alright if you say so.  
  
Jou: Hey guys i'm gettin a lil hungry.  
  
Bakura: Your always hungry Jounuochi.  
  
Jou: Am not!  
  
Bakura: Are to!  
  
Jou: SCREW YOU!  
  
Bakura: SCREW YOU TOO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jou: You need to be tamed!  
  
Bakura: Smart words from a DOG!  
  
Jou: .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
Sakura: OK! There was really no point in that chaptor! But i don't care!  
  
Kitsiune: You know you can always give me the fic.  
  
Sakura: no!  
  
Kitsune: Damn!  
  
Harushi: OK! we go Bye-Bye now!  
  
All three Artuers wave bye bye: BYE! SEE YA IN THE NEXT CHAPTOR! 


End file.
